Second Impression
by GirlGoesFast-and-Furious
Summary: When Angela Boscorelli hires Katie as the new bartender, Katie and Bosco meet and its not exactly love at first sight...will Katie and Bosco give each other chances to make a second impression? Please read! UPDATED!!!
1. Chapter 1

Just so ya know: I don't own anything related to Third Watch..sad. I don't know the real name of Angela Boscorelli's bar For now its just '78th Bar'.anyone who does know the name can e-mail it to me or leave it in reviews! Thanks a bunch and let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my writing. CHAPTER 1 Katie Hansen walked up to '78th Bar ' her first day as the assistant bartender. She nervously opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Angela Boscorelli. "Hello Katie, your early, I was getting things stocked up." She said, as her head was poking up from behind the bar counter. Katie smiled shyly at the elder woman, "You can go ahead and put your stuff in the back room, then if you could give me a hand with the bottles of Absolute." Angela trailed off motioning to the stack of boxes behind the counter. "Oh sure thing!" Katie replied, eager to begin her day.  
  
Katie walked to the back room and was surprised to see a young man at the computer in the tiny office space. "Oh my god I am so sorry. she didn't say anything about anyone being back here." The young man turned around not even aware that the door had been opened. "Oh." he said, staring Katie down as if she had a third eye. "Im Katie, the new bartender." She said timidly, as she set her stuff down in a corner of the room. "Im Maurice, Angela's son." He said rising from the chair, taking in the latest prospect his mother had hired. She must have been about 5'7, slender build with brown hair, and blue eyes. Nothing really stood out about her, she was just average. Katie began to squirm under Maurice's heavy gaze as he looked at her from head to toe, a seemingly unimpressed gaze crossing his face. "Uhmm," she cleared her throat and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. " Do you work here too?" She questioned. "Nah, Im a police officer at the 55th down the street aways. Well I gotta get outta here, my shift is about to start." He said flatly, as he glanced her up and down one more time. "I'll see ya around I guess." He said as he walked out the door. "Yeah, I hope not." She said under her breath, amazed that a nice woman like Angela could have such an unfriendly son. She turned to walk out of the back room and was greeted by Angela. "Oh sorry about that dear I forgot he was back there. He didn't give you any trouble did he?" "Oh no, not at all," Katie said forcing the cheerfulness, to come up. She didn't want Angela feeling bad for the fact her son was a complete ass. "Im just about finished stocking Absolute, and the Corona. Why don't you come out front and show me what drinks you can make." Angela said cheerfully as she led Katie out to the front of the bar. "The big rush starts in about an hour.that's when the construction crews get off. Hopefully that's enough time for you to show me your stuff." Katie followed Angela out, but for some reason she was still thinking about her encounter with Maurice. She shook her head, and focused on the task at hand, making a killer Bloody Mary.  
  
Hey that's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. If you would like to see some more, please review and tell me so! Thanks a bunch!~ 'Arly' 


	2. Chapter 2

Things are still the same…I don't own anything related to Third Watch…all these events are fictional…but hey you knew that already didn't you? J 

Chapter 2 – Thinking about you

Bosco walked down the three blocks to the precinct, and made his way into the locker room to change. He was greeted by Faith and Davis who were getting ready for role call. "Hey Bosco man, didn't think you were gonna make it." Davis said sarcastically, noting his tendency to arrive mere minutes before his shift started. "Yeah, yeah Davis, you keep dreaming…Boscorelli is never late." He shot back pulling his uniform top over his bulletproof vest. Bosco slipped his shoes on and waltzed into the roll call room. 

            Minutes later Bosco and Faith were driving around looking for the usual 'scum of the earth.' The squad was filled with casual banter. 

"So how's your mom doing Bos?" "She's fine. Just hired some new chick to bartend." "I see, whats her name?" "Katie, Kit, something like that." He said nonchalantly. "You don't sound to thrilled. Is she old or married or something?" "Nah, she's just, I dunno kinda plain. She's not ugly or nothing…just not my type." "What exactly is your type Bosco?" "Faith, c'mon give me a break, I just want someone with a little more spark, wild…sexy…." He said trailing off with a happy smile. "Bos you realize you've dated every Pamela Anderson look-alike from here to Philly." Faith smirked at her partner. "Yeah, yeah whatever just leave it alone Yokas." "55 Charlie we've got a call about domestic dispute on 7th and Main" "55 Charlie 10-4."

Katie continued to work happily, as the day wore on. She finally felt content with her job. Angela was extremely friendly, and the two worked together wonderfully, exchanging brief bouts of conversation as they served customers round after round of liquor. Katie was used to the bar scene, she had been hit on by drunk man after drunk man. By now it all seemed too comical. She had been proposed to three times, in 4 hours. "Had I known I could have been married so quickly I would have started working here months ago!" she laughed with Angela. 

Bosco placed his uniform back in his locker and slammed the door shut. The metal rattling as he leaned his head against the cool surface. It had been one hell of a day. Once again he and Yokas had received nothing but boring calls, a homeless man puked in the squad, a mentally impaired man had hit him in the head with the edge of a notebook. Leaving him with a slight bruise and cut above his eye. Faith had laughed, he had to admit it was pretty damn ironic…The Mr. Boscorelli had been assaulted with a notebook. He made her swear not to let the guys at the house hear about it. Bosco wanted nothing more than to forget about this day. He headed down to his mom's bar knowing full well that she would let him drink to his heart's content.

It was probably midnight, Katie guessed, when Maurice walked in. Angela had told her he would probably stop by after his shift. She told her to just 'let him drink'. "I'll be out there to close up for you around 12:45. It takes me a while to fill out the books." She explained. "Just keep Maurice busy, is that okay honey? I could always tell him to…." "No, don't worry about it, I can handle it." Katie had quickly reassured Angela and sent her into the back. Now when Maurice was actually _in_ the bar, she regretted her decision. She was intimidated by him. She didn't know why. It wasn't that she was 'actually scared,' she told herself. He just had that look that suddenly made her feel inferior. "Where's ma?" Bosco's voice interrupted Katie's internal battle. "Oh hi Maurice, she's in the back doing the books, she told me to go ahead and get you whatever you wanted." She said as confidently as she could. "Vodka…keep it coming." He stared at her wondering how she could be so damn happy. Working in a bar of drunks, didn't seem like something someone her age would really aspire to do. Minutes passed, and Bosco downed shot after shot. Katie was surprised and wondered how he was able to keep all the liquor down. "Can I askk youu something?" he asked, downing his 8th shot, not even really waiting for a response. "Sure." She bluntly responded setting down the bottle of vodka on the counter, and leaning down on her elbows in order to level with a now slumped over Maurice. 

"Why are youu so dammmnn, happy?" He slurred. "What do you mean?" she responded, cocking her head to the side. "Youuu like your jobbb, and myy job is horribblle, I gott pukked on, and a bumpp on myy head from a retard with paper." He moaned… "Annd that was justtt today." Katie suddenly felt bad for thinking so little of Maurice earlier. She took pity on him, for the moment anyways. "Do you want some ice for your head?" she softly asked taking the empty shot glass from his hand. "Advilll" He said slowly.  "No Maurice, you can't mix alcohol and drugs together, sorry but ice is all I can offer you." "Fine." 

Katie grabbed some ice from the cooler and wrapped it in a towel. "C'mon, sit up." She coaxed. Bosco's blurry eyes met hers and he stared at her, his face contorted into a look of misery and pain. Katie held him up in the chair, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, her other hand gently pressed the ice to his forehead. "ahh" he grimaced as the cold cloth hit his wound. "sorry." She said. Bosco leaned his elbows onto the counter to support himself, and Katie moved her hand from around his shoulder to his face. Gently using her hand on his cheek as support to press the ice closer to his face. Bosco's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Although he was wasted beyond comprehension, he felt something about her, something comforting almost. 

10 minutes passed until Angela came out from the back. Seeing Katie and Bosco so close to each other plastered a smile on her face. "Sorry it took so long kids. Maurice what happened to your head?" "Nuutthinn maa." He slurred. "Oh Maurice," Angela sighed. "Lets get you to bed." Angela said softly taking her son by the waist and gently helping him up from the chair. "Thanks so much Katie, sorry you had to deal with this." "Oh its no problem Angela…I'll lock up so you can take him home." "Oh Katie your such a sweetheart, your first day and you're already taking charge!" she chuckled. "Let me get him to the car and then I'll come back in and show you what to do." 

A minute later Angela returned with a set of keys, "Just lock this door, turn off these lights, and you're done." "Okay, doesn't seem to hard." Katie responded. "Katie, I saw you and Maurice earlier, you taking care of him and everything. He could really use someone like you in his life." Angela said leveling with the young woman in front of her. Katie had no idea how to respond to that so she just nodded…nodded like a damn idiot. "Well good night!" Angela said cheerfully leaving Katie in the empty bar.

PLEASE! Review! I'd like to hear from every one of you! It only takes a minute! Please? J Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you who responded, and for the 3 awesome people who helped me figure out how to get the spacing worked out! Sorry its been a while since I updated, school sucks! What can I say. I swear I won't be the type of person who updates once every 2 months! I can't stand waiting for stories to continue that long!! Lol. Thanks for Reading...

Just a Reminder: I own nothing related to third watch…If I did, this story would so be made into an episode! J

3 Days Later

'You Fell The Wrong Way'

It had been three days since Maurice and Katie's 'night together' and things continued as usual. Bosco and Faith were still riding together, and it the days and been easier than most. He was stoked about his date for the night, "God Faith she's just this beautiful chick, has biggest ass I've ever seen, and she has these legs that I swear could just wrap around a guy and oh my God she has the biggest boobs I…." "Bosco that WAY more than I needed to hear." "Oh sorry, Yokas," He said his mind hopping back on track. "So where are you taking this one?" "Oh out to dinner, maybe go dancin' see how she can work that ass! Then probably down to Ma's bar." "You're taking her to meet your mother on the first date?!" Faith asked incredulously doubting whether any of Bosco's 'girlfriends' had ever had the pleasure of meeting his mother. "Faith I'm not stupid, Ma goes in back and does the accounting and stuff…that chick Katie runs the place till like 1:30 or so when Ma's done. Plus I mean I get free drinks so I'd rather get _wasted_ without having to _waste_ money." "Such logic Bos." Faith smirked.

~~~~

Katie and Angela continued working well together. Katie had nearly forgotten about the incident with Maurice, however Angela hadn't. "So how's Maurice doing?" Angela would always ask when she came out to help Katie close up. "He didn't show up tonight Angela." Katie would always reply only slightly agitated with the woman's sudden conclusion that she and her son were soul mates. 

~~~~~

"Ohhh Maurice!" the leggy blonde giggled, as he kissed on her neck enjoying his new 'playmate'.  "Lets go inside" he instructed ushering her in the door to his mother's bar.

~~~

The door to 78th Bar opened, and Katie turned around. Usually very few people came in after 12:30, the hardcore drinkers usually went to the biker bars or strip joints around "Oh, you two seemed so close after that night I saw you two together…he's probably just planning to ask you out on a date ya know." Angela told her while finishing up the afternoon rush. 'Right' Katie thought 'like a guy like him would ever wanna ask me out!' There was no denying that Katie thought Maurice was good looking. But she had to face it. A ladies man like Maurice would never be interested in 'Plain Katie Hansen d the block. She saw Maurice walk in with a thin bottle blonde slut wearing what seemed to resemble a napkin-like halter top which covered next to nothing, and a black VERY micro micro mini. 'So this is the kind of girl Maurice likes, I could have guessed.' Katie contemplated trying not to look the least bit interested in their make out session less than 12 feet away. 

~~~

"Bartender!" The blonde giggled in between Maurice's sloppy kisses. "Get us some drinks!" she ordered. 

"Sure" Katie replied quietly just grabbing the nearest bottle of liquor and seltzer water. She made Gin n' Tonics, and 2 Screwdrivers. Knowing full well that that was what Maurice always requested when he came in …alone. She didn't know why this bothered her so much. He was a grown man, he could date whatever whore he wanted. She confidently delivered the drinks. Maurice not even bothering to thank her or even acknowledge her existence. 

Dejected, Katie waited until Maurice and the blonde were sober enough to stand up, she followed them out the door and shut it tightly, locking it behind her. She turned around, closed her eyes and leaned against the wood and glass door. Sighing, not really knowing what had possessed her to become so concerned about who Maurice dated and why…for god sakes he was just another male. The same species that had chewed up her heart and spit it out so many times before. Opening her eyes, she saw Angela standing in front of her, a sympathetic look across her face. "He'll come around dear, just give him some time." "Im not waiting for him, Im not waiting for anyone!" Katie said exasperated. "Sweetie why don't you go home, I'll close up and see you tomorrow, okay?" "Sure, thanks." Katie said sadly. Why was this happening!? She didn't have feelings for Maurice, she couldn't because he didn't like her back, and she knew how much one sided love hurt… 'Damn heart…you fell the wrong way.'

~~~Please review! I would love to hear what you think about the story!

~Arly


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews! Its so awesome to see what you guys all think. Although school is really picking up speed, I intend to still be able to update more. 

Once again, I own nothing related to Third Watch in this fan **fiction. **Except for Katie Hansen…my creation. Muhahahahha…muhahahaha…ahem…anyways…enjoy! And don't forget to review the latest chapter!

Chapter 4 'Hope'

It had been about a week since Katie had seen Maurice. She was finally beginning to get back on track. Although a part of her wanted him to walk through those doors every night she knew it was probably for the best that he didn't. Business at the bar continued as usual. Orders were taken, drinks were passed out, and eventually the customers passed out as well. 

Angela watched Katie work. She could tell that although Katie was trying to hide it, she missed Maurice. It was just a little thing she could pick up on. She wished that Maurice would stop dating all of the loose women and pick someone who would really care about _him_. She had watched him bounce from girl to girl without any real feelings for any of them, and knew that he needed someone like Katie, a nice girl, who would be there for him.

Bosco and Faith cruised around the neighborhood. The day was passing slowly with barely any calls. "So Bosco, you never told me, how was your night with 'big boobs' girl?" Faith asked, smirking. "Fine, it was fine." He responded curtly. "What happened?" "Nothin much. I took her down to Ma's bar and we got wasted, but I think I pissed off that Katie chick though." "Oh?" "Yeah I dunno we got a little 'busy' and I think it freaked her out or something." "And lemme guess Bos, you've been avoiding her ever since." "Maybe…" he trailed off looking out the window as Faith drove. "Just go in there and say you're sorry if you made her feel uncomfortable." "Why?" "It's called being _polite_ Bos. You should really try it sometime." An exasperated Faith said. 

It was close to 10:30 PM and Katie was going about her routine, restocking, wiping down the counter, and taking the glasses into the back to be washed. She had her back turned when the door opened and Maurice walked in. "I'll be just a minute." She explained to the person she had yet to see. Maurice sat down at the bar stool and watched her replace half empty bottles of schnapps with full ones. He didn't know why but he was kind of scared to talk to her. He didn't know how to fix things…hell he didn't even know what it was he had to fix. He stared at her back until she turned around, then lowered his eyes to the counter, not wanting to meet her gaze. 

Katie turned around to serve the customer, realizing it was Maurice, she struggled for words, trying to play it cool. "Oh, hello Maurice, what can I get you? The usual?" "Uh-no actually I was here to talk to you." "Me?" Katie asked astonished. "Uh Yeah, I uh kinda felt bad about last week when I was here with that girl. I guess I kinda got a little carried away…and I uh Im sorry if I made you feel weird or anything." He stuttered out. Katie was taken aback, he was sorry? Maurice seemed like the kind of guy who never apologized for anything… "Oh, thanks Maurice, its no problem." An Awkward silence filled the bar… "So-uh how is she?" Katie asked referring to the girl from last week. "Who?" Maurice asked confusedly. "The woman you were here with last week, your girlfriend?" "Oh her, no no no, she was just a girl…She's not my girlfriend." "Oh." Realizing how shallow he must have sounded he made an attempt to cover his butt and he told her the rest of his 'relationship' with 'big boobs girl' 

"Yeah it uh didn't really work out…we went out 2 nights ago…to the Knicks game…"  "Oh I see, how'd it go?" "Not good, she spent the whole night groping me…hell I just wanted to watch the damn game…good seats too." "Understandable..." Katie chuckled. "Where were you sitting at?" "12th row." He answered "Wow! Those must have cost a fortune!" "Not really, see there's this guy I have a deal with, I don't arrest his ass, he gives me good discounts on tickets." "ohh that helps!" 

This was the biggest conversation Maurice and Katie had ever had…she was surprised at how nice and open he could really be. "God I haven't been to a Knicks game in forever…my dad took me once but that was years ago…" she trailed off…a happy smile on her face remembering the times she and her father had spent at the Stadium. 

Maurice didn't know what had come over him, or what possessed him to make a move… "Well there's one on Saturday, at 8:30…you think you might wanna go with me?" he questioned timidly…  Katie's head snapped up…"Me?" she asked surprised. "Uh-yeah, you don't have to if…" "No, I'd love to, I just wasn't really expecting you to ask or anything." "Oh cool…I'll get us good seats then…" "Yeah…okay…" It was a really awkward moment…they both were somewhat relieved that fate had done its part and shoved the correct words from their mouths. Maurice smiled at her, and turned and walked out the door… "Bye Katie." Katie stood behind the counter blushing like a school girl…. 'why had he asked her out? Oh hell who cared! He had! She had a date on Saturday with Maurice…" She giggled a little before going into the back to see if Angela could cover her shift for her…

Well that's chapter 4… school is really kicking me in the ass right now so it may be a few days before I can update! Please review and I'll try to update ASAP! J

PS: I'm gonna be gone spring break…goin to Cali! yay. Its like the first time my families gone anywhere for spring break in like 2 years. Back to the point…lol…I won't have any access to a computer while Im there…but I will write down some chapters…so after the 31st of March…I intend to be updating A LOT more! Thanks for reading! ~Arly


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry its been a while, I just came back from Cali to a HUGE pile of unfinished projects and homework…so this is going to be a shorter chapter…I'd love to get some more reviews…hint hint ;) I'd also love it if you guys gave me some pointers as to what _you_ want to happen in the story You could e-mail your thoughts straight to me at CarlyRocks5@aol.com if you don't want to leave them in the review box…thanks so much for reading!

Chapter 5

Game On

"FOUL! C'mon ref are you freaking blind!" Katie yelled at the official. It was a little after 9 o'clock and she was fuming that the ref had missed the shove from Pacers Reggie Smith. Maurice looked over at Katie in awe. He had never met a girl so into sports before. She was such a big change from his last date at a Knicks game. Instead of groping him, she was ready to claw the official. 

Katie turned to Maurice, catching his bewildered gaze she blushed slightly. "Sorry" she said quietly. "Hey, don't be, I think its cool you're so into this." He said reassuringly.

The rest of the game went smoothly, Katie still jumped up occasionally to voice her opinions to the officials and players, and Maurice practically had to restrain her from jumping over the seats and onto the court, he loved every minute of it. 

After the game Maurice and Katie walked to his car. He had his arm around her shoulder gently guiding her through the thick crowd all exiting the stadium. 

Katie inwardly smiled as she was enjoying every second of being on Maruice's arm. This was the kind guy she always wished she could have, but usually never could. Someone confident and tough. She had always been more for the bad boys, even though they would have never wanted the goody two shoes she had become. She felt more wild with Maurice than she had almost her entire life…there was just something about him that made her want to ride of into the sunset with him in his mustang…. 'yeah that's right' she thought smiling, 'I'm on a date with a guy that drives a mustang.'

"So where'd you want me to drop you off at?" Maurice asked breaking the cycle of Katie's thoughts. "Oh at my place is fine." She said, "That's on 31st right?" "Yeah" the rest of the car ride was mostly silent, with the exception of the radio softly playing Maruice's Life House CD.

When they reached Katie's apartment, Maurice shut off the engine, and turned to Katie… "So I guess this is it then," "Yeah" she said smiling. The moment was more anticipated than awkward. "I had a really great time with you tonight." He said, and for almost the first time, he realized, he sincerely meant it. "Yeah me to, thanks again Maurice." Katie said. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." She said as she got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Maurice stared at her as she walked into her apartment…It wasn't like any girl had never kissed him at the end of a date before, but for some reason it just came unexpectedly, and he loved that about her.  

He started the engine and drove down the street… still thinking about Katie. Now that was a first. 

Hey everyone I hoped you liked it…don't forget to leave a review, or you could just e-mail your comments and suggestions straight to me, Im more likely to get them sooner that way. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Quick Author Note: I don't own any third watch! (Wasn't Monday's episode scary!? It really freaked me out to see Sully like that! Skip Sudduth did an AMAZING performance! And poor Bosco! Sully hit him on the head with a stick! Lol. But he looked damn sexy in those jeans! Lol. I can't wait for the season finale! I wonder who its gonna be that 'doesn't return?' I know its not Bosco because he was standing outside of the ambulance in that clip they showed. Who do you think it will be? Lemme know! (PS sorry Im all chatty but no one else I know watches third watch, so I'd love to discuss it with someone!)

Chapter 6 

Where Are You Now?

Bosco and Faith were driving around the 55 looking for something to take their minds off the boring call-less day that they were currently experiencing. "This is unreal…where the hell is everyone? Smitty isn't even on his corner!" Faith said appalled, as Smitty was NOT one to miss his regular drug-dealing shift. "Bosco are you even listening to me?" "Huh, oh yeah drug dealers." He said tiredly.  "Whats the matter Bos? _Busy_ last night?" Faith smirked. "Nah not really I just went to a Knicks game with that bartender chick Katie." "Oh that's nice, did you have fun?" "Yeah, it was weird, I mean she was so into the game, and I had so much fun with her…but I don't really get it. I mean she's fun and attractive but she's…." "Not a tall blonde stripper?" Faith quickly finished. Bosco shot her a glare… "Yeah I guess that's it. Im not disappointed or anything it's just that she's so different from everyone else I've ever dated that it's throwin me off a little. Ya know?" "Bosco _I_ never know what the hell you're talking about." Faith said laughing. 

Back at the bar Katie was happily going about her daily business. She was wiping down the countertops and Angela was making sure all the display bottles of liquor were lined up, label facing forward. "So a little bird told me that you had a date last night with my son." Angela inquired. "Yeah I did." Katie replied. "What? No more details?" "Angela he's your son. Do you really want to know every detail of all his dates?" "No just this one." The older woman replied smugly. "Well for your information we had a good time. We went to a Knicks game." "Oh I see. Did you kiss him?" "Angela!!" Katie shrieked. "He's your son! That is SO wrong on SO many levels!" "Relax honey I was just joking!" "Oh…good." Katie replied exasperated. "So did you?" "_Angela_!!" Katie said laughing.

Calls at the 55 had finally begin to come in, "55-Charlie please report to a domestic assault at 145 and Goodman." The voice crackled over the radio. "55-Charlie 10-4" Faith responded. "God of all the crappy calls we could have gotten, we had to get another domestic." "Yeah." Bosco said quietly. "Bos? You ok?" "Yeah, I just really hate these." He said as his mind began to wander into the darker days of his past. 

"_You can't hide from me forever Maurice!" His fathers angry voice echoed through the halls of the tiny apartment as Maurice and Mikey cowered in the bedroom closet. The door was pulled open with such a force it almost came off its hinges. Frank Boscorelli grabbed his older son and began to shake him in a drunken rage. "Nooo! Dad Stoop!" Mikey screamed as he watched his brother get the brunt of his father's anger._

"Bos? Hey Bosco we're here." Bosco sat up quickly he was breathing hard and had begun to sweat. "Bosco you okay?" "Yeah, yeah just startled me a little that's all." He said opening the door and getting out. "Okay then lets get this over with." Faith and Bosco climbed the steps up to the apartment. "5B right?" Faith asked. "Well Yeah that would be the one with all the yelling in it." Bosco shot back sarcastically as he walked to the door and began knocking loudly. "Police! Open up!" No sooner had he knocked on the door it was torn open by a frightened little girl. "Please help I think my daddy's hurting my mommy!" Faith quickly bent down to the little girl as Bosco began to walk into the back room where all the noise was coming from. "It'll be okay honey," she said reassuringly. "That's a pretty dress you have on, do you like Minnie mouse?" Faith asked trying to keep the little girls mind off her mother's screams for help. 

Bosco stormed into the back room and saw what he had seen all his life. The woman was on the floor and the man was standing ominously over her kicking her repeatedly. "HEY!" he yelled angrily pulling the man off of the woman. "Let me GO! This is between me and that BITCH!" He said trying to get out of Bosco's grip. Before the man could say anything more he was face down on the floor with Bosco's knee in his back. "Don't you know its not right to hit women you son of a bitch?" "She's MY bitch I'll do whatever the hell I want with her!" "YOU SHUT UP!" Bosco said as he cuffed the man and began to walk him out of the apartment. "You got the rest of this Faith?" "Yeah, 55 Charlie we need a bus at this location." She radioed in. 

After the little girl and her mother had been taken to the hospital, and Bosco and Faith had thrown the man into lockup, their shift was over so they headed into the locker room to change. "Been one hell of a day huh Bos." "Yeah sure." He said. "Bos you gonna be alright?" Faith asked as she gathered up her things. "Yeah I'll be fine." "Okay then, so I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, tomorrow." 

Katie was cleaning behind the counter when Maurice walked in. "Hey," she said greeting him with a smile, which quickly disappeared when he refused to return one to her. "Whats the matter?" she asked walking out from behind the bar as Maurice slumped onto a barstool and rested his head against the cool counter top. "Nothin much. Just a crappy day." He said, not ready to unload his ugly past on her shoulders. "Oh im sorry, is there anything I can do?" she asked pulling herself up onto the chair next to his and gently rubbing his back. "What you're doing is fine." He replied quietly, as Katie gently massaged his back and ran her fingers through his shortly cut hair. "Im sorry you had such a crappy day sweetie." She said soothingly. "Yeah me to." He replied enjoying the TLC he was receiving. 

Angela watched from around the corner as Katie gently consoled Maurice. She was so happy her son had found someone like Katie who would be able to take care of him when he needed it. She knew what had happened to upset Maurice during his day, it was what always upset him. It was usually what made him drink as well. But he had finally found his alternative, Katie. 

Well that's chapter 6! I am so sorry that this took so long to post. I was so happy that I had it all written and ready to put up 2 days after my last post, but I had a TON of trouble uploading the chapter…it kept saying 'upload a success' but then it didn't show the chapter. If any of you know what this is about I would love some help! I really appreciated the reviews I got! It totally motivated me to write! ;) Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter! I would LUV 2 hear what you think! ~ Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all this is chapter 7…once again…Third Watch is not mine…but I sure wish Bosco was! ;) ~Enjoy!

Chapter 7

'I think I love you…so what am I so afraid of?'

~David Cassidy

The light gently flooded into the room through the curtains as Maurice gently stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes to the familiarity of his own room, with two exceptions, one, he was naked, and two, her. She was sleeping peacefully next to him, her dark brown hair strewn around on the white pillow. The blankets gently wrapped around her shoulders. Maurice was filled with…something…it was a warm feeling, fuzzy almost. It wasn't a feeling he usually experienced 'the morning after'. 

Katie slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times trying to adjust to the bright light flooding the room. When she turned away from the light she was greeted by coming face to face with him. He was staring at her with an expression of shock and amazement written allover his face. She stared back for a moment or two. Just taking in his features, His blue-green eyes, strong jaw, and thin lips. "How long are we just going to stare like this?" She questioned with a slight smile beginning to form on her face. 

Maurice sheepishly looked away from her face, "I dunno…" he said returning to meet her gaze. "My shift starts at 3, so probably 2 or so?" he said sarcastically, smiling. "Sounds good to me," she said gently snuggling up to him. Katie gently rested her head against his bare chest and wrapped her arm snugly around his torso. "This is nice." He said chuckling as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Yeah, it is." 

Three o'clock came around all too quickly. Maurice and Katie both went their separate ways for work. Katie walked into 78th bar and began helping Angela prepare for the day. "So how's my son doing?" Angela questioned as the two washed the empty glasses. "He's fine," Katie said sheepishly looking down and studying the glassware with a soft smiling playing on her lips. "You had sex with him didn't you?" Angela asked bluntly. And once again came the all to familiar… laugh, "_Angela_!"

Bosco and Faith rolled around the streets in the cruiser looking for trouble. "So how's Katie?" Faith asked, aware of her partner's new girlfriend. "She's great, she's amazing. I dunno what it is Yokas. She is so different from everyone else. But it's the good kind of different." "That's great Bos. I'm really happy for you. It's about time you found someone like her." "Yeah I guess it is." He trailed off. 

Maurice walked into the bar at 11:45, the usual routine. Katie leaned over the counter and gently kissed him as he sat down at the bar. "Hey baby, how was your day?" she asked as she finished cleaning up. "Good, it was good. And you?" "It was normal." She said laughing at how boring their job conversation was. "So whats up with you?" she questioned seeing how Maurice wouldn't look her in the eye. "Can I talk to you?" "Sure," she said putting the dishrag down and leaning over the countertop. "No, over here." He said motioning to the empty barstool beside him. "Yeah…sure." Katie said slightly worried about what could be keeping Maurice so down. Katie sat down beside him, hands in her lap, worriedly staring at Maurice, who still had yet to raise his head and look her in the eye.

 "Are you breaking up with me, because if you are you don't really have to…" Katie rambled worriedly, "No! Oh no nothing like that its just…" "What?" Katie gently coaxed placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "This isn't where I imagined I would tell you, I didn't imagine it would be so goddamn hard either but, What Im trying to say is that these past few weeks have been really great. You are so different from anyone else I've ever met," Maurice was now standing in front of Katie, still slightly afraid to look her in the eye as he rambled. "Maurice," Katie sighed adoringly… "Shhh." He gently silenced her placing his index finger gently over her lips only inches from her face, he continued talking. 

"So what I wanted to say, I mean what I _want_ to say is that…Katie… I love you." Maurice finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. Her bright blue eyes were watering as if she might cry. But before he could question what emotion those tears were coming from, he was greeted by Katie jumping into his arms, and wrapping herself tightly around him with her lips against his. Maurice had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. He was in love with someone who loved and respected him right back. "I love you too Maurice." Katie whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his neck. 

            They stood in a tight embrace, and from behind the corner, Angela Boscorelli watched, a few tears escaping from her eyes. He had done it. Her son had finally found true love.  

Haha…don't be thinking that the stories over…its still in the beginning stages. This is really strange for me, writing a chapter on a Wednesday night. But I had reviews when I read my e-mail, thanks to everyone who responded, I've got nothing but love for all you guys! This chapter is definitely because of all of you guys. I hope you enjoy…if you want to read more, let me hear it! Thanks again! You guys rock!

~Arly


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

4-14-03 10:00 PM EST 

Okay okay you people win! I give in. Technically I should be working on my Advanced Global Studies paper, but after watching another heart breaking episode of Third Watch, and you guys' comments I decided to write some more. Maybe it was the 'I love the story please update more!' or it could have been the 'now that you have seen how much more time you have to write update more!' Whatever it was, thank you! Im really at a loss as to what to think about Third Watch, its so damn depressing! Bosco's being a little shit, well Faith is too, but lets face it, it's always the man's fault! I really don't like this Cruz lady. Im telling ya she's bad news! Trying to get our sexy Bosco involved in all sorts of dirty cop crimes…that's a no no! Lol. J Okay now that my ranting is done…on to the story… 

Chapter 8 Part 1

'Love and a Cold'

~AN: yeah I know lame title. But it's a Monday night.  

Bosco woke up in his bed, he sat up trying to get his eyes to focus. His vision was blurry and he was suddenly aware of his pounding head and searing dry throat. He tried to call out for Katie but was only greeted by a series of dry coughs each one more painful than the last. He remembered she had left the night before, because she had to work earlier the next morning, Ma needed help with the books. Bosco moved out of bed slowly and painfully trying not to make any sudden movements that would surely upset his queasy stomach. He hated being sick.

Katie was down at 78th bar right on time, 8:45 AM. She didn't really mind, she actually liked her job…and her boss's son… She was greeted by Angela who was sitting out front with a stack of thick binders filled with charts of sales and receipts. This was going to be a long day.

"Leiu, its Boscorelli, im not going to be able to make it in today I have a…" Bosco rasped into the phone only to be interrupted by his boss, "Don't worry about it Boscorelli you're making my throat hurt just listening to you. You otta get that checked out huh?" "Yeah okay thanks…" Bosco said painfully as he hung up. God he needed food, it was almost 11:45 and he hadn't even been able to swallow water without hot pain and coughs racking through his aching body. Hell he didn't know what to do when he was sick…he never got sick. It wasn't the Boscorelli way to give into some damn microscopic thing. After about 20 minutes of just sitting by the phone he decided do just call Katie… 'she'll know what to do.' He thought triumphantly. 

Katie and Angela had been working for almost an hour when her cell phone rang. She didn't want to interrupt the working process, but after the third ring she relented and answered. "Hello?" "Katie…_cough_… _cough_…" "Hello?" "Its me…" "Who's me?" Katie asked curelessly unable to identify the raspy voice on the line. "Maurice… _cough_…_ cough_…" "Maurice? Oh my god sweetie you sound horrible!" Katie said sympathetically as Angela glanced up from the books at the mention of her son's name. "Could you come ove…" "Don't move I'll be right there okay...? Go lay down sweetie I'll be right there."

After hanging up Katie turned to Angela… "He sounded really bad…I hate to bail and everything but…" "Don't worry about me…go ahead," Angela coaxed. "Oh thank you so much." Katie said relieved, "I promise I'll make up for it." "Don't worry about it…if he weren't my son I might have a little more of a problem…but take good care of him…and give him a kiss for me…" "Okay I will, thanks again Angela." "Sure thing sweetie, go on now." Angela said shooing Katie out the door. Watching Katie jog down the street Angela shook her head smiling, "young love." She sighed out loud and went back to the books. 

~ To be Continued~

I hate to do this…I never liked cliffhangers but it had to be done… I really need to get to my homework! So sorry! But I promise the first chance I get to abandon all my responsibilities to write I will! Lol. Things are going to be pretty tricky the next couple of weeks. I have drivers Ed every other day for the next 4 weeks from 8-9:30, dance from 3-6:15 every day for the next 3 weeks or so, we're preparing for an invitational competition in NY! Here I come Bosco! Lol. So forgive me if the chapters are brief but Im determined to stay on top of things! I'd love 2 hear from you guys!

Happy reading…~Arly 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

~They say Absence makes the heart grow fonder?…Please don't be pissed! I know its been 4 EVER! And I know that I promised I'd update every week but you have NO idea how much work I have had piled on! I re-read the story to refresh my memory and you know what I realized in all the author notes? I am one Whiny little bitch when it comes to complaining about homework and my busy schedule! So from now on I'll won't go into the gory details, I'll just say… 'I've been busy' Then you will know that it might be a little longer between updates! Lol. How about the season finale!? Bosco has seen the light of FAITH! Lol. I am so glad they are remotely back on the same side…except for one of them might die…that kinda sucks. I hope its Cruz…Mwhahahaha! I felt so bad for all the firefighter people! I loved Alex Taylor she was awesome! Kinda a bummer. But I didn't cry, like I did when Bobby died. Anyways…drum roll please… I give you the long delayed chapter!

Chapter 9

'Someone to Care For Me'

~And all I really need tonight is someone to care for me

All I ever wanted I found in your eyes.

And I hope that you can be,

That one person who will care for me. ~

Katie ran up to Maurice's door, and knocked loudly to make sure he heard her. "Maurice? Sweetie its me…open up." After about three minutes of pounding Maurice opened the door. What a sight he was…his short brown hair was sticking up in all directions, he had dark circles under his eyes and Katie could see the pain in his normally lively blue-green eyes. 

"Aww baby come here." She cooed sympathetically pulling him into her arms. Maurice rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in her arms. 

Once Katie had gently walked Maurice back into his apartment and closed the door she sat him down on the sofa and began checking his forehead for a fever. "Sweetie, do you feel hot?" "Yeah." He rasped. "Does your throat hurt?" he nodded. "Do you ache all over?" he nodded again. "Do you…" "Yes!" he hoarsely tried to shout… "Whatever you are going to say I feel it I feel fucking everything right now!" he lashed out before falling into a coughing fit. Katie stroked his forehead and gently rubbed his back trying to relieve the pain from all the coughs. Once he had stopped coughing he looked guiltily up at Katie… "Sorry, I just really hate being sick. I didn't mean to…" "Shhh, its okay Don't worry about it baby. C'mon lets get you into bed, okay?" Maurice nodded and Katie helped pull him up off the sofa and directed him into his bedroom. 

Once she had helped him into bed and gently pulled the sheet up over his feverish boxer-clad body, she gently kissed his forehead and began to walk out of the room. Just as she was about to close the door she heard a tiny voice… "Katie, will you stay with me?" "Of course I will honey. Just let me get you some Advil for that poor throat of yours." 

Katie re-entered the room moments later with a glass of water and two Advil pills. "Uh-uh." Maurice said shaking his head. "Uh-uh what?" "It'll hurt." he said pointing to the water. "Honey you have to take it, c'mon, it will make you feel so much better." Katie coaxed walking up next to him with the pills extended out to him. "Fine." He took the pills and drank some of the water wincing as the liquid stung his raw throat. Katie stroked his head gently kissing his forehead as he winced in pain. "Its all right, You'll feel better soon, I promise okay?" He nodded and gently tugged on her shirt urging her to get into bed with him. Katie complied and hopped into bed with Maurice. 

He immediately snuggled up to her on his side and placed his head on her stomach draping his arm over her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his sore neck muscles. All though she hated to see him hurt, she had never seen such a needy, fragile Maurice, and she kind of enjoyed feeling like she was able to soothe his pain. Little did she know, she had been doing that since the day they met.

Awww…wasn't that precious!? Just kidding…its up to you people to decide! Lemme know if you want more. Holla Back! (Cut me some slack its 10:45 Monday night and I haven't even started my work.) I know I know whiny bitch whiny bitch! Lol. I'd love to hear from all of you guys…

~Thanks for reading

~In Memory of Alex Taylor (played by Amy Carlson)~ 

~Since the show began – 2003 season finale~

~And to all the great firefighters, paramedics, 

And police officers, thanks for all that you do. 

We haven't forgotten. @à-- ~


	10. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially to Boscolvr who always leaves an awesome detailed review, thanks for the great compliments! And for the correction : Alex Taylor was NOT on the show in the beginning, she arrived later. Thanks once again for all of you who reviewed, and for all of you who didn't…poo on you! Just kidding, remember a review from **you** could make a new chapter appear sooner! Lots of love to everyone! PS, does anyone know when/ what month Third Watch starts up again in? I want to begin my countdown! Lol. 

Chapter 9 

'Sympathy'

It was Maurice's third day being sick. He had avoided work and camped out with Katie who had been there for him 24/7. She only left briefly to pick up some medicine and some necessities from her place. Every time he coughed she was there rubbing his back soothingly, every time his throat hurt she was there with medicine and consoling words. He couldn't believe his luck in finding such a wonderful person. Of course he knew he was going to screw it up. In all the relationships he had ever been in, the ones that lasted longer than 1 night, Maurice had always done or said something to screw things up and drive the girl away. But now, he was determined more than ever to make it work. He loved this girl. 

Katie was sitting in the living room flipping through a magazine while Maurice slept. She didn't really mind being bored while he slept. She would usually creep into his room and just watch him sleep for a few minutes. Just to make sure he was alright. They had been together for almost 2 months now. It wasn't officially the longest, but it was definitely the most meaningful of all of the relationships she had ever been in. 

Maurice's head was spinning in his sleep. His dreams were haunted with images of his father beating his mother, Angela screaming, pleading with him not to hurt her. It wasn't long before he began to stir in his sleep crying out. "No, no….don't stop it, don't do it stop!" "Maurice!?" Katie whispered as she ran into the room upon hearing his cries, "whats the matter?" she said gently shaking him to consciousness. Maurice sat up suddenly breathing heavily. Katie wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her embrace. His head in her arms looking up at her with a look of pure shock on his face as he stared into her eyes still breathing heavily. He leaned into her arms further leaning his head against her stomach and closing his eyes his breathing slowing down from its fast pace. 

"Sweetie are you okay?" Katie inquired. "Yeah, yeah." He said reassuringly, not enjoying the feeling of total vulnerability that he was experiencing. "It was nothing, nothin' at all." "Alright if you're sure." She said cautiously aware that there was something he wasn't sharing. "Nothing." He said convincingly as he sat up from her comforting embrace and got out of bed. He wanted nothing more than to run back into her arms crying and explain his horrible dreams to her, to tell her everything. But he wasn't ready yet. 'I don't wanna scare her off yet.' He thought. He needed a few minutes to collect himself and sort out his thoughts. "Im gonna take a shower I'll be out in a few minutes." He said without even looking Katie in the eye, as he ducked out of the room and shut the bathroom door tightly. 

Katie was feeling left out, and mildly concerned that Maurice seemed really disturbed by his nightmare. Sure she understood that everyone had their skeletons in the closet, but for some reason, she got the feeling that Maurice had a graveyard. 'I'll give him his space, if he's not ready to tell me, that's alright.' She said, trying to convince herself nothing was wrong. She didn't know much about Maurice's past, anything really. She intended to find out, eventually, 'just give him time'. She thought as she stared blankly at the bathroom door. 

~ Hey that's chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 10 will be coming soon. Depending on reviews….Muwahahaha!! lol. I hope to hear from all of you. And to all Third Watch Junkies, like myself, our absence of Third Watch on NBC is cured! On A&E (channel 52 in my area) Third Watch runs Mon-Fri at 11:00 pm. Sat at 10 pm. They are the older ones 'vintage Third Watch' as I call them. But Jason Wiles still looks damn sexy! Enjoy! ;)


	11. Author Note

Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. Im sorry I haven't updated in forever. School is coming to a close. That means tests, projects, and finals! I have been really busy trying to revitalize my GPA (at the last minute of course) lol. I hope that all of you can understand that My updates won't be as frequent until Around June 10th. (My last day of school,) but please stick with me I have a lot of awesome ideas for Maurice and Katie. ~Thanks Again Happy Readin. 


	12. Im back! 101403

10-14-03 

Hey everyone….don't hate me I know its been a LONG time since I've updated. No excuses, I just lost my inspiration without my weekly dose of Third Watch. But Im ready to get back into action here. I've been inspired to continue to Katie/Bosco saga. J I hope that you all continue to read and be happy. Please give me any feedback, and I would love hints about where you would like the story to go. You can expect the next chapter within a week of today Tuesday October 14, 2003. I swear! I need a week, volleyball ends and I will have turned in my major paper by then so I will have tonz more free time. Here's to Katie and Bosco! Hehe. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading ~ Arly. You can reach me at supergirl8710@yahoo.com or leave a review in my box. ~


End file.
